Maybe
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Maybe it was...  WARNING: LOTS of maybe's
1. Chapter 1

Uh, boredom?

I do not own Hamtaro the best show ever!

….

Maybe it was the way those green eyes would bore into the back of my head in second grade. How we both raised our hands to answer that one silly question. Maybe is was the urge I had to resist to turn back and stick my tongue out. Maybe.

Maybe it was the laugh that he bellowed as he played on the streets as I watched with a cold indoors. Maybe it was how I unconsciously wanted him to notice me. Maybe.

Maybe it was in third grade. He had a new girlfriend. The meanest girl in school who would trip and taunt me. Maybe it was how I wanted to knock her teeth out. Maybe.

Maybe it was in fourth grade. That same nasty girlfriend. He made her apologize for how she acted towards me. I chuckled under my breath, like that would change anything. Maybe it was how she tripped me and I looked at him with my tearstained face. How sincere he looked. Maybe.

Maybe it was in fifth grade. His same girlfriend. Why he never dumped her was beyond me. Maybe it was how I sensed his eyes following me as I walked past him. How he innocently licked his mint chip ice cream. His favorite. As he held hands with her. In front of Mickey's Ice Cream Shoppe. Maybe.

Maybe it was in sixth grade. My sudden crave for his attention. How hard I wanted to punch his girlfriend. Maybe it was how I knew I wanted him to cry over my grave when I was dead. Maybe it was just me. Maybe.

Maybe it was in seventh grade. He finally got rid of her. And he finally noticed me. Maybe it was how happy I felt that he smiled at me. Maybe

Maybe it was at the carnival. How he held my hand on the roller coaster. Maybe it was on the Ferris wheel. How much I blushed when he looked at me with those twinkly green eyes. Maybe

Maybe it was in 8th grade. How we always hung out. How much I craved his hand in mine. Maybe

Maybe it was ninth. Where we had almost every class together. Maybe it was how we knew we were best friends from then on. Maybe

Maybe it was tenth and every grade after that. How I knew every detail of his life and he knew mine. Maybe

Maybe it was the growl I held back when his ex-girlfriend came back and stole him away. Maybe.

Maybe it was how far apart we grew.

Maybe it was how much I twirled in my new apartment kitchen when I got his call again. Maybe it was how I almost burned my dinner when he finally told me they broke up.

Maybe it was how our first date felt.

Maybe it was how I felt when you proposed.

Maybe it's how I, Penelope Chibimaru, will always feel about you. Cappy Kaburu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so um… I was looking through my stories cuz I was bored and thinking about maybe re-doing all my terrible stories and _Peach the Hedgehog_ pointed out that I should have used chapters. I thought it was a good idea and until now, I barely gave it any thought. So imma make each paragraph into a chapter and we will see how this goes.

IdontownHamtarothebestshowev ershownintheintireworld

…

"Really, kids. It's a simple question." Ms. Chime sighed, "What's five times five?"

A shorter kid with designs shaved into his hair waved his hand eagerly.

"No, Billy, for the last time it is not thirty-nine." She sighed smacking her forehead with her palm.

I glanced around the room and frowned. Was no one else smart enough to answer this stupid question that I had known the answer to from the start? It's freakin' _five_ times _five_!

And then I saw them.

Those gorgeous deep forest green eyes that locked with mine.

And that smile that made my breath catch in my throat.

He glared at me and I saw his hand twitch at his side. He knew. He knew I knew the answer and that I was ready to answer. He knew that I had been waiting all year for my chance to shine and here it was. Here was my chance to shine and he was waiting for me to slip up so he could steal it right out from under my nose. I wouldn't have it. I was going to be the one that got the teachers attention and affection. The one she would gaze at with joy just knowing that I was the smartest in the class.

Our hands shot up simultaneously as I turned viciously in my seat to stare at the teacher.

"Yes, Penelope?" Ms. Chime asked annoyed with the class.

"twenty-five." I stated knowingly, nodding with pride.

I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head and my smile broadened.

I almost, _almost _turned around to stick my tongue out at the rude boy with the light brown hair and green swimming cap.

Whats up with the hat? He wasn't swimming. Obviously.

_Its kinda cute_… I thought smiling softly.

It suits him.

"Hey," I whispered to Amanda, a girl with Blonde pigtails that sat next to me, "Whats his name?" I asked ticking my head back toward the cute boy.

Amanda turned in her seat and gave me a questioning look, "Who?"

"The boy in the hat!" I stressed rolling my pink eyes.

"Oh, the cutie. No one knows his real name. He just say said to call him Cappy. He just moved here from California like a week ago." She caught his eyes and wriggled her fingers at him with a giggle, "I am soo going to date him when I get older."

"Ew, Manda! Youre supposed to be my best friend! You cant have a crush on the enemy." I told her wrinkling my nose and smacking her hand.

"And just when did he become the enemy?"

"Just now. He challenged me. And if that's how its going to be then I refuse to socialize with bottom feeding scum." I said turning up my nose in digust.

"Well I don't know about you, but im going to get to know him. And sooner or later he _will _be mine."

"How gross. My best friend likes that weirdo." I muttered, focusing on Ms. Chime once more.

…

How did that go? Just 13 more chapters to go. Maybe more. It should be easier because I already have a basic story line to follow, so I shouldn't be too long to update.

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

"Notice me. Come on, just turn around and look at me." I murmured pulling my yellow blanket closer to my body, "Do it."

"Penelope darling! Are you out of bed again?" I heard my sister call and I groaned feeling my face heat up.

"No, Pashmina!"

I closed and locked my door remembering how Pashmina had caught me staring out the window at the boys playing football in the streets.

"_Someone catch your fancy?"_ she had asked me, appearing from behind me without notice.

"_N-No! I was j-just watching. I miss being outside…"_ I had stammered turning from the window and kicking at a soccer ball that had been lying on the floor near my foot.

"_Mm-hmm. Get back to bed, Penelope."_

I sighed and pulled open my window once more staring at the boys rushing and tackling to the floor. They all knelt in positions that had been pre-arranged and called numbers before hiking the ball and beginning another heated round of football. I saw the sweat beading down their foreheads and a few boys pulled of their sweat-drenched shirts and toss them.

"Run, Cappy! Run!" I heard faintly through my screen on my window. I turned my head to see the, now shirtless, hat-wearing boy charging through his friends and tossing down the football once he crossed an invisible line.

"Yeah!" He cheered, dancing and laughing as his team crowded around him and lifted him off the ground.

"We won! We won!" The rest of his friends on the opposite team grimaced and murmured.

"Yay!" I screamed accidentally, cupping my chapped lips and falling to the floor to avoid their curious stares.

"Penelope?" I heard Pashmina ask, jiggling the knob to my locked door struggling to get into my haven.

"I brought you soup. Open up."

And just as I unlocked my door and turned to launch myself into bed, they locked on me. Thos beautiful green eyes I had only seen a handful of times. They eyes I wanted to see over and over again.

His eyes looked right at me and he smiled softly. As if he knew I was watching.

"Cappy? What'cha starin' at? Come on! We're gonna start another game." I heard a voice call out to him and he turned away from my window and broke our eye contact. Pashmina rushed through the door and glared at me ranting quickly.

"I can't believe you're out of bed again! You know, you're never going to get better if you keep this up. I got some of your soup on my pink scarf! What are you-"

"He noticed me…" I muttered, eyes brimming with hopeful tears.

"What? What on earth are you going on about?"

"He actually noticed me…"

…

I know… I know. Short short short short short! I was just having trouble with this chapter and homework and school keeps pulling me away from this story. And right when I had been getting really into it, I had to go to bed. Gosh, im just happy I remembered that I wanted him to notice her at the last second.

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
